


Piercings

by Ja_ne_chickie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_ne_chickie/pseuds/Ja_ne_chickie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noiz visits his favorite piercer.</p><p>Reader x Noiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That customer returned once again today. The expressionless punk was possibly your most frequent customer. You were a professional body piercer, one of many in this seedy part of town. Though most customers came and went after one or two jobs, this man had been consistently returning ever since you pierced his tongue.

The bell above the door jingled as he walked through and you turned your head to take a look at him. Normally you didn't like those with his particular style too much, but you couldn't help but be attracted to the masculinity he seemed to exude. Despite your tough exterior, a must for anyone around here, inside you were a girl that just loved a man who was actually a man. Noiz, as you learned he was called after awhile, was definitely such.

Even the toboggan he always wore, with the large smiley face button baring a bloody smile and braided strings with poof balls at the end seemed to only accentuate the features of his pierced face. Those piercings that were all done by yours truly.

He walked with his normal confident stride directly around your counter to sit in the stool next to the one you occupied. Forward as always, he didn't wait for your invitation. Swinging around on your chair, you faced him.

"So what are ya planning today? You're starting to run out of sensible places to pierce."

Multiple ear piercings, snake bites, an eyebrow ring, and a bar across the bridge of his nose. Though it was always up to the customer to make such decisions, you couldn't help but hope he wouldn't go to crazy with the facial piercings. No matter how attractive the face, there was a limit.

He looked into your eyes that were checking him out. It was so difficult to read that hard stare. . .

Without breaking that stare, he reached for the hem of his shirt and raised it to expose most of his torso. You broke the gaze to look down across his well defined stomach. Oh wow, you wanted to count those abs. . .with your teeth. . .

Your hot stare was diverted as Noiz pointed to his naval.

"Here." he said simply in that deep voice of his.

You simply raised an eyebrow at that. "You want me to pierce your belly button?"

"Yes."

Monosyllabic as always. Made it hard to really savor the low tenor of your regular's voice.

"Alright, take off your shirt for me."

You were a pro and acted as such, but you were no nun. Eating up the sight of Noiz's upper body bared for a moment, you turned to gather your tools. You had him stand in front of you as you sat in a chair.

Pulling on your gloves, you quickly sterilized the area and wiped off the moisture left behind. Grabbing a marker, you popped off the cap. Pressing the end of the marker into his navel, you pushed upwards slightly while feeling the skin above to get a feel for where the needle would go through. After finding a satisfactory area, you pressed a quick purple dot into his skin.

"Go ahead and lie down over there now."

Noiz complied, wordlessly as always. Grabbing the piercing needle and a barbell from your tools, you moved over to where he was lying. 

As you pressed the needle flat against his navel to start the piercing, you were shocked as Noiz suddenly grabbed your wrist. 

You swallowed at the intensity of his gaze as he held up your hand and examined your needle.

"Use a bigger gauge."

You shouldn't have been surprised, really. Noiz always insisted on what would normally inflict a lot of pain on anyone else. However, minus one occasion[1], he rarely showed even a slight trace of pain. It was odd, to say the least. However, so long as it posed no real danger you had no reason to refuse a customer's request. Even if you could never understand it. . .

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and released your hand. Scowling a bit, you turned and picked out a ten gauge needle and barbell. It wasn't too much bigger than the standard fourteen, but it seemed to satisfy him when you turned to get his approval.

Returning to his side, you began again. You pressed the tip of the needle against the top underside of his navel, feeling the skin up top to line it up with the mark you placed earlier. After making sure it'd go in straight, you started to push. In full professional mode, you took note as Noiz's stomach clenched in reaction. You stopped, intending to check on him.

"Keep going," he growled out, the intensity of his voice catching you by surprise. You looked up and his eyes were hooded as he almost glared at you. Feeling your face heat up, you quickly turned your face away to concentrate on finishing the task. Pressing the needle all the way through, before grabbing the barbell to press in after it.

The entire process was strangely intense. There was almost a crackle in the air as your breath sped up slightly along with Noiz's. Finally finishing up the piercing, you went to turn away and set the needle down. Before you could, Noiz shot up and grabbed the collar of your shirt.

Growling a bit, he roughly pressed his lips against yours. Without asking for permission, he swept his hot pierced tongue into your mouth. Licking and sucking and nipping, he dominated. He pulled away suddenly, face still barely apart from yours, and commanded in a low voice.

"Bite me."

Well you weren't going to say _no_.

Restarting the kiss, you did your best to dominate Noiz's mouth this time. He scoffed into the kiss before fighting back, easily winning as he pushed his tongue back in an almost painful manner. It was beginning to get hard to breath, but you didn't want to break the heated exchange. 

Instead, you complied with Noiz's request and bit down on his tongue, just above the smooth metal ball in the center.

The slight tinny taste of blood invaded the kiss, and you started. Feeling that you were going to pull back, Noiz moved up his other hand and roughly grasped the nape of your neck, holding you where he wanted.

He released the collar of your shirt to catch you when your knees went weak, taking the opportunity to slide under your shirt and around your waist. _Damn, he's good. . ._ you thought in passing. 

In that moment, a slightly shrill sound invaded the steamy cloud that was your mind right now. It was. . .Noiz's coil?

He pulled away, and you shivered at the sight of the trail of saliva that formed across the gap of your mouths. You never knew how sexy that could be, that was for sure.

Looking at his coil, Noiz pulled away from you. It was strange. If not for his dilated eyes, a tell tale sign of arousal especially in your well lit shop, you wouldn't have guessed you two were about three steps from having sex in the chair. 

Noiz walked over to where he sat his shirt, briskly pulling it over his head and adjusting his clothes. He walked towards the door, leaving you just a tad bit more confused than you normally were from his visits. 

Pushing the door open and sounding the bell, Noiz stopped and turned his gaze towards you finally. 

"I'll be back soon." he said nearly monotonously, and left with that.

Stunned at what happened, you could only let out a soft laugh. 

He really was a weird one, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed, nearly falling asleep as the last rays of light were starting to fade outside. There was still an hour before you normally closed up shop, but customers were few and far between today. After mulling it over for a few more minutes, you decided to go ahead and close up shop early. 

Getting up, you slowly stretched, groaning at the various pops and cracks your body made from being in a slouched position for so long. You rolled your neck and shoulders to work out the kinks while walking over to lock the door. With a quick practiced snap, you took the keys from your belt loop before turning the lock. It was the type of lock that made it so the door could only be opened from the inside.   
This way, you could still clean up before heading out without someone coming in, thinking the shop was still open because you were there.

You flicked down two of the light switches on the wall, leaving it shadowy outside and in the front of the shop. Re-clipping the keys to your belt loop, you headed towards the still lit up back room. Since today was so slow, it looked like you had minimal cleaning to do. _Lucky~_ you sang inside. The day might've been slow, but it was a long one. You just wanted to get home, take a nice hot shower and jump in-- 

_Ding-d-ing_

Spinning around at the sound of the front door opening, you forced your heart to calm it's erratic beating. This wasn't the first break-in attempt you'd had, unfortunately. Though it'd been awhile. You had thought word had spread that your shop was _not_ the one to steal from. Not one of the attempts had succeeded. Hey, a girl had to be tough in a slum like this.

You slowed your breathing to near silent levels before flattening your back against the wall next to the doorway leading to the front. Peering around, you couldn't see anyone yet, so you slid further out. Twisted around, you still couldn't see anyone in the near darkness. Finally creeping out, you moved into a fighting position and looked around. Whoever had broken in was infinitely better than the others, considering you hadn't spotted them yet. 

You couldn't relax just yet, though. There were only two ways in and out of the shop. The door and the window, and both made noticeable sounds when moved. Neither had sounded since the initial bell ring, so your nerves were just about on edge as they could be. Making your way over to your counter, where the phone was located, you decided you should call the police. 

Just as you dropped your stance and turned, two strong arms wrapped around you. One caged your arms to your sides while the other clamped over your mouth. You fully intended to fight when a low voice informed you, "It's me, don't scream."

_It was_ Noiz _for fucks sake!?_

You relaxed your body and nodded so he'd let you go before turning on him. Releasing all the pent up fear and anger from this evening, you aimed a fist at his face. 

Too bad the bastard caught it. . .

He smirked at your efforts, "Shoulda said not to punch, too."

"What the hell are you doing here, Noiz?" you asked, frustration lacing your tone.

"I said I'd be back," he answered in that near monotonous, matter of fact way of his.

You sighed, the anger slowing fading out from you. "That was _three_ weeks ago. And I don't recall inviting you to break in."

He just shrugged at that. "This was faster."

He could pick the lock on your door faster than you could answer it? Damn, that said quite a bit. . .

You shook your head at him. A little voice in your head told you it'd be a waste of both time and energy if you attempted to talk sense into this little enigma. Instead, you told him to follow you into the back while you finished cleaning and tell you what he wanted.

Noiz took a seat while you moved around him. He was silent as always as you finished tidying everything up. It only took a few minutes, and afterwards you plopped down in a chair catty corner from him. 

"So what brings you breaking into my humble shop this evening?" 

Noiz merely lifted an eyebrow at your drawled out ire. He obviously chose to ignore you as he answered, "I want you to check on a piercing I got." 

You sat up a bit at that. "Are one of them giving you a problem? I've never had any complaints before." You took pride in your work, actually. There was always chances of things like infections or allergic reactions, but you didn't make mistakes.

"It's not one of yours," he said, as if reading your thoughts from your expression.

Though that made you scowl a bit more. Noiz, to your knowledge, was a clean slate when it came to piercings when he had first visited you some time back. 

"When did you get it?" You asked, though you were also curious _where_ he had it, since it wasn't visible to you.

"Shortly after you did my navel," was your answer. 

Pushing down the slight hurt to your pride, you asked, "And why are you coming to me for a follow up on a piercing I didn't do?" Okay, so you couldn't push it down very well. 

"I didn't care for them," he replied, succeeding in soothing your wounded pride a bit. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, you agreed with his request.

"Alright, let's see it." 

You were still wondering where he'd had someone else pierce him, when his partially bandaged hands moved to the clunky belt he wore made up of rabbit faced cubes. Before you could blink, he had off his pants and all, giving you a front row view of his impressive package. You would think he was about to jump you or something, but he was completely limp, with a blank as ever look on his face. It left you unsure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Noiz took a hold of his member, lifting it up to show you the multiple piercings that adorned it. Looks like he went for the whole she-bang. A "Prince Albert" ring piercing adorned the head, while several barbells went down the underside in a classic "Jacob's ladder". 

You looked for what was probably longer than professionally, before forcing your gaze up to meet Noiz's. 

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" It didn't look like it had problems, either health-wise or positioning-wise, though the latter was hard to tell sometimes without an erection.

He suddenly crowded you against the chair you sat in. 

"They didn't do it right." he said lowly, looking somewhat annoyed. "When you pierce my skin, I can feel it," he growled, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't feel anything." 

Your heart was racing at this more talkative and aggressive Noiz. His words were a bit confusing though. You had always expected he was less sensitive than most, but to not feel _those_ going in? He had even felt his navel piercing a little, so this one should've hurt at least a little. 

Without warning, he grabbed your hand and placed it on his still flaccid penis. 

"Pull on them," he commanded. 

If any other person came onto you in this way, you would've pulled their junk off. There was something about his eyes though, a near desperate look in the yellow-green depths that had you complying. Sliding your middle finger through the ring at the top, you gave a good tug. 

Noiz let out one of those sexy growls at this, encouraging you to tug harder. Maybe he liked pain, maybe he just needed to feel something. You didn't know, but you had a sudden determination to make him feel more. Your feminine pride wouldn't be assuaged until he was hard and ready to go. 

Pushing him back, you slid from the chair onto your knees before going down on him.

It was an odd sensation, seeing as he was only half hard, but you kept going with your goal in mind. Taking special care to pull on the piercings, you went ahead and let your teeth skim against his cock. Most guys flinched from this, but Noiz seemed to need it. His hand found it's way to your head, where he twisted his fingers into your hair. He didn't pull, but his grip was firm. You looked up into his heated eyes, reading the command that didn't quite reach his lips. _Bite_.

You were hesitant at first. Most guys would run crying and limp if teeth even touched down. But as you lightly sawed your jaw back and forth, teeth almost chewing into him, your hesitation left. Noiz was finally hard, his well endowed length filling your mouth. You went to continue, but Noiz yanked you back. He knelt down over you, his hand still gripping your hair, and angled your head back sharply for a rough kiss. You never considered yourself a masochist, but the little stings of pain that came and went with Noiz's actions only turned you on more.

His kiss went much like the last one, with his mouth easily taking over yours, tongues twining in a hot mess that quickly caused an airy moan to escape your lips, much to Noiz's amusement. He pulled back to level one of those cocky smirks at you. You tried to glare a him, but it was weak as hell and completely disappeared when he ordered you in that voice, _"Strip."_

You couldn't stop your cheeks from flushing at this, but you started to comply none the less. Hey, you were no mewling virgin, and only a fool would turn this man down. Reaching for the hem of your shirt, you raised it above your head before reaching behind you to unclasp the simple bra you wore. 

Even though he told you to strip yourself, Noiz went ahead and pulled off the bottom half of your clothes while you took care of the top, leaving you completely naked on the floor of your back room. _Wow, never thought this would happen,_ you thought in passing.

When he leaned over your form, you held a hand out to stop him. Shivering at the heated glare he sent you, you persisted, 'Your clothes, too. It's not fair this way, I want to see you." 

"Tch." He made the sound like he was annoyed, but quickly sat back any complied anyway. In what was probably record time he pulled his shirt over his head, taking the toboggan he wore with it. Noiz must have deemed that enough since his pants were already down, because he returned to you a second later. 

He pressed a quick but thorough kiss to your mouth, before wasting no time moving lower. You quickly found out he liked biting others as much as he liked getting bit. Near painful stings were littered down your neck and collar bone, each one followed by a hot lick of his pierced tongue. He lingered on a couple spots, licking and sucking in just the right way. They were sure to leave you sporting hickies like a horny teenager, but you couldn't find reason to care. Especially as Noiz moved on to pay attention to your breasts. 

Taking a hold of them both, he watched your face as he kneaded them and tweaked the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The actions caused you to lean your head back, arching your back as if you were offering yourself to him. Which wasn't that far from the truth. 

With your current position, you missed the self-satisfied grin the pulled across Noiz's face. He moved on then, releasing your breasts to drag his hands down your sides. He trailed his mouth down the middle of your body, taking care to scrape your skin with his teeth here and there. 

You weren't usually so sensitive, but looking down your body and seeing Noiz positioned there, your legs thrown over his shoulder and his eyes practically glowing as they looked from your face to your wet center, you almost felt like you could come right there. 

_Almost_ was the key word here for the next several minutes as you found out just how much of a tease Noiz was. He blew across your center while just barely touching you with his fingertips, turning you into a shivering frustrated mess. 

"Noiz," you growled out his name in warning. His response was quicker than you'd expected. His hot tongue swept up your slit straight to your clitoris as two of his fingers pressed inside you, roughly moving in an out.

A strangled gasp escaped your throat at his sudden assault, a couple of moans following it as Noiz brought you just to the edge of orgasm. Right when you thought you'd spill over, he pulled back as abruptly as he started when his Coil started ringing. Sitting up, you grabbed his shoulders and brought your mouth to his. Pushing your tongue into his mouth, you dominated him for once, at least for a second before he forced his way into yours. You yanked back, telling him and a breathless but angry voice, "Don't you _dare_ stop this time," 

Noiz let out a short sexy laugh at your demand. A rare sound coming from him, but you were unable to appreciate it for long as took a rough hold of the underside of your knees, spreading your legs apart so he could finally enter you. 

The action was rough, but you felt nothing but an intense pleasure shoot through you. It was just like Noiz, and you loved every hard thrust into your willing body. Reaching up, you wrapped your arms around his tense shoulders. At the same time, Noiz grabbed one of your thighs, urging you to wrap yourself around his moving hips. You complied, holding on for the ride.

And hold on you did, moving your own hips in the meantime to try and match his erratic movements. The rhythm you two established wasn't exactly smooth, but it was _oh so_ effective. A fact proven as you felt yourself once again approaching the edge. You tightened around Noiz, making him release a groan that had you shivering. 

Vaguely recalling the marks made on your neck, you decided to return the favor. Lifting your head, you bit his neck and sucked, hard. 

He growled and kicked up the pace, finally succeeding in pushing you over the edge. You moaned loudly with your release, raking your nails down Noiz's back. It seemed to be just the added stimulation he needed as he thrust a few more times before pulling back, releasing onto your stomach with a guttural sound. 

As Noiz was never the most polite, you weren't surprised when he dropped down onto you. While his muscled body felt great as usual, the weight he was packing made it awfully hard to breathe. Even so, you couldn't help but be a bit amused. Not to mention proud that he was so worn out by you. You were smiling as you grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the side, making him lay back on the floor while you nestled into the crook of his arm. Letting out a content sigh, you lay against his hard body.

"Well that certainly was unexpected," you drolled out. 

"Is that a complaint?" Amusement laced his voice. 

You made a non-committal noise in response, and as a result Noiz pulled himself up to loom over you. He lowered his head to whisper hotly into your ear. "I didn't hear any complaints when you were moaning out my name, your whole body wrapped tight around mine." 

You shuddered at that, narrowing your eyes at him, "You don't play fair," you said.

Letting out another one of those short laughs, Noiz responded to your accusation. 

"Never said I did."

And as he started running his hands across your still sensitive skin, you had the feeling that he wasn't quite as worn out as you thought.

So much for going home tonight, but for once you weren't complaining.


End file.
